Insanity
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Todd/Lovett implied one shots. Written in many different froms. Several of used to be from my collection MAD WORLD. They're my favorite stories. Some are kinda cheesy...I tried my best to keep them all OC. Read and Review please. And most of all ENJOY!
1. Insanity

Todd: What do you talk about

Insanity.

**A/N: I wrote this out of nowhere, and my toes hurt from ballet. It prolly sucked, but read it anyway. Please. Review after...i'd really appreciate it. **

_Walk and talk. Nothing more. To the middle of nowhere they went. She was blindfolded as they walked. He guided her all the way...as they drabbled on and on...and on...'til there was nothing left to say. _

Todd: What do you talk about?

Lovett: Nothing.

Todd: Then why do you talk?

Lovett: Silence scares me.

Todd: So you talk to fill up the silence?

Lovett: Yes.

Todd: Don't you ever want someone to listen?

Lovett: No, I know you don't listen.

Todd: What makes you think that?

Lovett: It's obvious. You don't even look at me.

Todd: Your eyes scare me.

Lovett: Well, gee, thank you.

Todd: Not like that. They set me in a trance.

Lovett: As do yours.

Todd: Then why do you look at them?

Lovett: Because I ain't afraid to.

Todd: Really?

Lovett: Yes.

Todd: So you fear silence, but not me?

Lovett: Yes. I also fear mirrors.

Todd: Why? I thought all women liked them.

Lovett: You never know what you might see.

Todd: See I'm listening to you now.

Lovett: Unusual.

Todd: Look me in the eye.

Lovett: There.

Todd: I couldn't see it.

Lovett: 'course you couldn't fool. you were looking away.

Todd: Try again.

Lovett: No.

Todd: Why?

Lovett: You missed your chance.

Todd: Not a joke.

Lovett: I'm not joking either.

Todd: Your hair. Looks like a hurricane whipped it.

Lovett: And yours looks like a skunk.

Todd: I see we have a lot in common.

Lovett: We? As in you and that skunk?

Todd: Very funny.

Lovett: I know right?

Todd: Do you ever shut up?

Lovett: Sure I do. In my sleep.

Todd: No, I bet you talk in your sleep.

Lovett: Probably about you.

Todd: Yup.

Lovett: And how would you know?

Todd: I watch you sleep.

Lovett: Stalker.

Todd: I'd almost say you look innocent.

Lovett: What stops you from that?

Todd: Cuz you belong to me.

Lovett: Says who?

Todd: Says me.

Lovett: And who made you the boss?

Todd: Dunno.

Lovett: You cold?

Todd: No. You?

Lovett: Yes.

Todd: Well that's just too bad.

Lovett: Your hands are freezing.

Todd: Yeah. But I'm not.

Lovett: Yes you are.

Todd: And you know because?

Lovett: I see it in your eyes. I can see when you lie to me.

Todd: Really?

Lovett: Yes.

Todd: Why are you whispering?

Lovett: Because I feel like I'm talking real loud.

Todd: So, it's just you and me.

Lovett: It's always you and me.

Todd: What?

Lovett: In the beginning, and in the end.

Todd: Hm.

Lovett: Do you loathe me.

Todd: In a way yes.

Lovett: But not like the Judge.

Todd: I did for a while.

Lovett: You have plenty reason to.

Todd: Yes. I did.

Lovett: So what made you stop?

Todd: Your eyes.

Lovett: Seriously.

Todd: Your voice.

Lovett: I bet you loathe it all.

Todd: We're almost there...

Lovett: Where?

Todd: Shut up. You'll see.

Lovett: Where's Lucy?

Todd: With Benjamin.

Lovett: Where's Benjamin?

Todd: Being happy.

Lovett: Your crazy.

Todd: No, really? And your not?

Lovett: I love you.

Todd: I know.

Lovett: Ugh.

Todd: Don't you even get me started.

Lovett: You couldn't like me half as much.

Todd: No your right.

Lovett: Fine then. What am I doing here with you anway?

Todd: What you've been doing your whole short life.

Lovett: And what did I do?

Todd: Trying to get me to love you.

Lovett: As you see I failed. So I am or was a failure.

Todd: Right...

Lovett: Don't even like me do you?

Todd: No.

Lovett: Damn. You hate me?

Todd: No. I love you. More than you love me.

Lovett: What the heck?

Todd: I dunno.

Lovett: Why'd you have me going for so long?

Todd: I like to hear you talk like an insane woman.

Lovett: Fine. Where are we?

Todd: I love you.

Lovett: Ha. Tell me something I don't already know.

Todd: Oh shut up and sit down.

_And she did, on the flowery fields of heaven, overlooking the rest of the world. With the devil of the man holding her from the rest of the cruel, demon world. _


	2. Ignorance Lies Love

Disclaimer: None of it is mine

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. Not Sweeney. Not Mrs. Lovett. Not Johanna. The song is not mine. The song is Easier to Lie by Aqualung. Don't own the movie. Don't own the play. Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Lyrics to Easier to Lie is by Aqualung. The lyrics are in italics. **REVIEW PLEASE!!**

(Johanna's Point of View)

**To Overcome Your Ignorance**

_To bear the weight  
and push into the sky_

He plays with her loose strands of hair. Yet he says he doesn't care. He calls her beautiful, and his love, but he denies the fact that he even likes her.

_it's easier to lie_

**Heaven's a lie. **He tells her. He doesn't want to hurt her. He does anyway. But he doesn't realize** it hurts him too. **

_it's easier to lie_

She calms him, and takes care of him. But he claims he could live without her. He kisses her goodnight, but thinks it means nothing. He sweeps away her nightmares, and tells her everything's gunna be okay, when he knows he's the** problem. **

_And honestly_

There is no **honest**. The honesty within you was drowned long ago, and taken over by wishes and sadness of everything you **can't have.**

_to look you in the eye_

**Lies. All lies**. He'd cry if she died. He'd cry if he were alone. He'd kill the man who laid hands on her. I knew it. He knew it. He couldn't accept it.

_it's easier to lie  
it's easier to lie_

**Acceptance and denial**. I have learned are the two aspects that are a key to life. He sits in the corner mumbling curses under his breath about her. He still denies any affection toward her.

_To be the one  
to be the only one_

He knows she loves him. He watches her sleep at night. I should feel like I betrayed my father right now. But I don't. I don't feel an ounce of guilt. I almost feel like he's blind to his **igrnorance.**

_  
something has to give a lot  
something has to give a lot_

You see, it happenned like this in the bakehouse earlier. He was storming about something. And about to kill her with his devil razor. But I stood in front of her. And threw **curses** at him.

_And who am I  
to give you what you need_

He backed off a bit before spatting at me. "If you really love you father, you'd move aside and let me at her." I didn't move. And when I didn't, he dare asked me "**who do you love more?**"

_when I'm learning  
just learning  
Learning how to live and_

I said nothing to for a moment. Before finding my voice, just a hoarse whisper to say "back off, you touch her. And I. Will. Kill. You. **And have no guilt in it**."

_to bear the weight...  
and push into the sky_

He seemed utterly shocked, dropped his razor and walked to his corner, where he was sitting now. Head buried in his hands. Mum said I should let him calm. I nodded and walked slowly away.

_  
it's easier to lie  
it's easier to lie_

My father he was. But that didn't make him any less ignorant. Any less blind to the world. **Any stupider**. It didn't allow him to kill anybody. It didn't give him the right to do anything of the sort.

_  
And honestly  
to look you in the eye_

He cried. I scoffed. "A shell was all she was. Blind. Couldn't be more blind. Not to see who she was, but to see the reason behind this. Think about it." He watched as I walked away. **A strong girl I was after all those years. **

_  
it's easier to lie  
it's easier to lie_

He could lie to himself all he wanted. But somehow the truth was the come up somewhere. He hadn't been there to watch me talk. To watch me walk. To watch me go to school for the first time. But that wasn't his choice.

_  
To fill the space  
the space you made for me_

**So blind to love**. That's what I was looking for. The set of words that utterly described him. A naïve man he used to be, and naïve man he still is.

_  
try to be the one you want  
try to be the one you want_

I knew he loved her. Not like he loved Lucy…er…me mum. But differently. A love that came in many different forms.

_  
And maybe I  
could be the one you need_

I was little. But I remember Lucy telling me a story, before she went crazy. She'd sob and talk about if he was with Nellie, this would never happen. Then she'd curse her **beautiful **yellow hair for all that had happenned.

_  
if you'd only  
show me  
Show me how to live and_

Nellie would of ran after him. Nellie wouldn't of let him go like that. She'd mutter to herself more than to me. But I was **listening**. She held me close, as she stared out the window, waiting for the day to turn to night.

_how to bear the weight  
And push into the sky_

Mum, Mrs. Lovett, always told Mr. T, my father...that she poisoned herself because she loved him so much. But this wasn't true. She poisoned herself because she couldn't bare the world anymore. But Mum's **lying** version always made it much more romantic.

_  
it's easier to lie  
easier to lie_

I awoke from my thoughts to see him walking over to her. She backed off slightly. I stood on the small, worn balcony on this humid, **midsummer** night and gave her a knowing nod, resembling the fact that I had talked to him and was watching over her.

_And do what's right  
when everything is wrong_

She smiled at me. I could see she was thanking me. I snuck down to hear what they were saying. By the time I got downstairs, their foreheads were pressed together and they were speaking I a low murmur.

_  
it's easier to run_

I bet once London was a bright, beautiful place. I believe that something took over that. A cloud shadowing over head

_  
it's easier to_

**Life ain't easy**. I tell yah. Especially when you're impatient for the obvious love to happen. I looked up to see him place a small peck on her blood red lips. She **forgave** him so easily. So quickly. Oi. That's true love for sure.

_Never have  
to look you in the eye_

**Her eyes sparkled**. I moved away to give them the privacy they thought they had. My eyes glistened in the moonlight as I grinned, and tip-toed to the door, restraining a laugh.

_it's easier to lie_

I took one last glance as they stood in the street, illuminated by the gas lamps, swaying side to side. Both to their own tunes. **In their heads.** She placed a soft kiss on him lips. And he lightly kissed her forehead.

_  
it's easier to lie_

**Ignorant**. That he still was. **To love**. The humid air, the moon, the stars, and lies that hung over head. I smiled to myself, hoping he'd soon finally realize that **life** was indeed **Live. Laugh. Love. **And to many **lie**, to trick and protect themselves and others.

_and push into the sky_

I hoped he'd let the truth over-shadow the pathetic lies he told himself. **Lies**. All lies. Let himself find her **beauty**, her **warmth**, her **passion**, her **devotion**, her **love**.

_it's easier to lie_

Let themselves for just tonight, be ignorant to who they **are**. Ignorant to who they **were.** **Forgetting;** **the rest of the world**.

**Fin.**

_**End Note: Please Review. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


	3. BURN

Authors Note: Ya might not get it

_**Authors Note: Ya might not get it. It's not like totally clear. I wrote it on the bus while we were driving to Oxford. IT IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING (hint) See if you can figure it out. Enjoy. Review. Please. Please review and make my day. I'd love you forever and ever. Oh and BTW it is a SWEENETT. **_

**Burn**

Fire. Red flames that licked up the old beggar,

Saved Mrs. Lovett from her death.

Things were suppose to get better,

But they hadn't. Not yet. Not yet.

The flames red as her curls,

The fire in her eyes,

They are no longer little girls,

Life is for the alive.

In this monstrous world of rage,

It's only your life that counts.

The world sucked up into a hideous blaze,

No where to go, no way out.

A man stands glaring,

Next to the lady with wild hair,

They both seem to be staring,

However without a care.

The swirling black smoke,

The so called devil's cloud,

They wanna go home,

But it's gone, it's gone now.

The streets illuminated by gas lights,

Bystanders crowding near by,

What a horror, a dreadful sight,

The sounds of childrens' cries.

A candle knocked aside,

Started the massive flame,

He pushed in to its side,

To take away their pain.

The years that passed were gone,

And never coming back.

That emptiness shall not last long,

He tells her to relax.

But it's impossible to release your tension,

In this heap of pain and grief,

The overwhelming sensation,

Simply can not be released.

The place they know so well,

The things they did inside,

Some suspected the place was hell,

A place where the innocent died.

Little did they know?

That it was once not at all the same,

That just goes to show,

Those things can dramatically change.

The things that people are put through,

The destruction in their minds,

The evils that people will turn to,

Make our universe blind.

The shouts of men everywhere,

Telling people to part,

Some of them still stand and stare,

The flames melting up their hearts.

The man pulled the lady towards him,

Walking further and further away,

Taking her from the scene so grim,

Away from the scorching flames.

She glanced back one more time,

At what her whole life used to be,

At all the laughter, love and crime,

That exploded in the scene.

She cried and sobbed as she fled,

From the scene so dark and grey,

He embraced her tightly as he ran and said,

"**To burn your memories away." **

_**FIN**_


	4. Dark Love

Authors Note: Woah I actually bothered to write it out that time _Authors Note: Woah I actually bothered to write it out that time. Anyways. A little thing I typed up, written in a form like my other story __Insanity. __PLEASE REVIEW!!_

It's definetly set in an alternate universe. Well in a way. You can imagine where they are.

Disclaimer: The movie doesn't belong to me. The musical doesn't belong to me. Judge Turpin does not belong to me. Johanna does not belong to me. Sweeney Todd certianly does not belong to me. Mrs. Lovett's doesn't either. There.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

**L****et our tale begin.**

"**Talking. To an image. To yourself. To a person who drowns you out. To the one you hate. To Conversate. To make conversation. **

_**No possible way to die.**_

_**Trapped,**_

In an alternate

_**Universe.**___

_**In silence?**_

_**I think not. **_

_**Conversate. **_

_**On a subject you can all relate to. **_

_**Subject: LOVE**_

_**Realization?**_

_**Regret?**_

Discovery? _Ah, but it all starts when love is…_

_**Forgotten**_**.**

**Dark Love. **

Lovett: **Love is…**

Todd: Lucy.

Lovett: Rose water.

Todd: Red.

Lovett: Dainty little hearts.

Todd: flowers.

Lovett: promises.

Todd: That are never kept.

Lovett: Shh. Don't look at it that way.

Todd: Secrets.

Lovett: Lies.

Todd: To hurt the other person?

Lovett: No Protect.

Todd: So love is protection.

Lovett: Affection.

Todd: The slowest form of suicide.

Lovett: Ah, but yes.

Todd: I see why.

Lovett: Sometimes I wonder why I'm not dead yet.

Todd: Don't you go and die on me.

Lovett: Unconditional.

Todd: What?

Lovett: Love is unconditional.

Todd: Why shouldn't it be conditional?

Turpin: Trust me it's not.

Todd: When did you get here?

Lovett: Trust me it's not.

Turpin: I trust you.

Todd: Not that you would know.

Lovett: Jealously. Love is Jealousy.

Turpin: Betrayal.

Todd: Hm. Naïve.

Turpin: Stubborn.

Johanna: Beautiful.

Todd: Mm. Yes it is.

Lovett: Can be.

Anthony: Love is hopeful.

Lovett: Couldn't agree more.

Anthony: and sometimes I think hopeless.

Turpin: I'm going to have to agree with that one lad.

Anthony: When did you get here.

Turpin: I have the right to be where I want.

Johanna: Giving.

Lovett: As in love is giving?

Todd: if you consider your life away…

Anthony: I think she means your heart.

Todd: That is if you got one.

Turpin: Is that appointed to me.

Todd: If you want it to be.

Lovett: Love is…

Todd: Seductive.

Lovett: Only in your case.

Todd: Ha.

Turpin: Nellie and Sweeney sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g…

Johanna: Immature.

Turpin: You admit they're flirting.

Johanna: How would you know that.

Anthony: Flirtatious.

Johanna: Certainly is. Shy it can be.

Lovett: Or bold and outgoing.

Todd: Or simply denied.

Lovett: Though you know yourself that it's true.

Todd: I'm experienced at pushing such thoughts out of my head.

Johanna: But love is grand! I'd let it seep into me.

Anthony: Make you melt.

Turpin: Strange. Love is…sex.

Lovett: Only for perverts.

Todd: Course that implies to him.

Lovett: Agreed.

Johanna: Love is…

Anthony: a beginning.

Lovett: An ending.

Todd: A mystery.

Turpin: Guilt.

Todd: Something you should surely feel.

Lovett: Love is…

Johanna: Sweet.

Lovett: But bitter.

Anthony: Like dark chocolate?

Johanna: **Dark Love.**

Turpin: I believe it is dark.

Todd: For once I agree.

Johanna: Only in some cases.

Anthony: For sure not in ours. Maybe in yours.

Lovett: And you were talking about flirting…

Turpin: Still, it is a dark thing.

Todd: Sacrifice. Love is sacrifice.

Lovett: Bloody.

Todd: Murderous.

Lovett: Secretaries.

Todd: Dysfunctional.

Lovett: Clever.

Todd: Moving on.

Lovett: But yes. Living.

Todd: Not always there.

Lovett: Invisible.

Todd: Not necessarily, it's always lurking in the shadows.

Lovett: Confusing.

Todd: Painful.

Lovett: When you're remembering.

Todd: Ah, but not forgetting.

Lovett: Yet forgiving.

Todd: Revenge.

Lovett: Anger, but comfort.

Todd: Fearless.

Lovett: Innocence.

Todd: On the outside.

Lovett: Obsession.

Todd: Us.

Lovett: Not love.

Johanna: No not the dainty heart love.

Todd: Not us?

Lovett: We are—dark love.

Johanna: That they are.

Anthony: And forever shall remain.

Turpin: Love comes in different forms…

Johanna: To those who can find it.

Todd: It was once bright…and joyful.

Lovett: Ah, but things change.

Todd: For the better or for the worse?

Lovett: Both.

Todd: But we are that love.

Lovett: Yes, dearie, the dark love.

Todd: Dark Love, lurking—in the shadows.

Lovett: In our hearts.

Todd: In our veins.

Todd and Lovett: **Dark love is us. Dark love is in our blood. **

Fin.


End file.
